


A Story in Zootopia With Judy Hopps

by d15c0rd



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Furry, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d15c0rd/pseuds/d15c0rd
Summary: On the way back from the grocery store late at night a man gets into a car crash only to awake in the middle of the day an indeterminate amount of hours later, perfectly healthy and in a completely different place. Things fail to become any less strange when he makes his way to a gas station only to find animals walking on two legs, speaking clear English, and going about their business as though they were human.
Kudos: 12





	A Story in Zootopia With Judy Hopps

**Author's Note:**

> The sizes of all animals have been normalized to be generally within a couple feet of humans' typical height range.  
> This story is currently not being updated.

“Thank you. Please come again!” You made your way out of the Food Lion and into the parking lot with your groceries. You didn't like to leave the house without reason, so a trip to the store was the perfect excuse to spend some time enjoying the crisp air on a cool September night. After moseying over to your SUV, you popped open the trunk and piled the groceries inside, taking care to ensure the toughest things were at the bottom. With a hearty slamming shut of the trunk you got in and started the engine. It didn't take long to get out onto the road thanks to the lack of people out and about. With some fairly liberal concern towards the speed limit and lack of reason to heed yellow lights you had already made it most the way back home. Finally, you came to the railroad that most accepted as the start of the neighborhood. It was a pretty steep incline for the cars trying to cross, apparently just barely not enough to warrant an underpass. It certainly didn't help assuage people's fears that it was closely bordered by thick forests on each side, which made it hard to see very far down the tracks without already being on the rail. Just in case, you rolled down your window and paused your music. You listened for a few seconds before you continued on. If there were a train anywhere near you'd've heard it by now. You'd done this countless times, so this one shouldn't have been any different, and yet it was. Just as your front wheels made it onto the tracks you saw the enormous headlight blaring into you. You floored it in an instant, but it was too late for that. Just as you managed to think about how God himself must've put this train here specifically to fuck you over, it hit you.

By the time you woke up it was late morning. You were elated just by the simple fact that you did wake up, but you were also immensely confused. You didn't feel very hurt. Your car only looked like a Prius had t-boned the passenger side, it hadn't even rolled over. But perhaps most perplexing of all was that you were off to the side of a highway. There wasn't a highway like this within at least half a dozen miles of your neighborhood. It also seemed more like you had pulled over than been pushed out of the way of something. You had the idea to call the emergency services but quickly learned that your phone was dead. There was an off-ramp just up ahead, thankfully enough. Shouldn't take too long to get some help. As you got out of the car you didn't even think about whether or not you could feel your legs. Again, luckily enough, they seemed to be more or less fine. You walked down the side of the freeway towards the intersection to whatever sort of pit-stop town was here. There wasn't any reason you could think of as to why the gas station wouldn't have a working phone. As you closed in on it you saw someone, or, unfortunately, some _thing_. It was too good to be true. Of course you wouldn't get out of being hit by a train unscathed. As you reached the gas station you came face to face with several animal people, a couple ferrets getting ice, a raccoon gassing up his car, a sheep throwing something in the dumpster, and a bunny putting something on someone's windshield. You were having extremely severe hallucinations and needed to get to a hospital immediately. Most things seemed fairly normal- the roads were still asphalt, the cars weren't giant aliens, and everyone was still wearing normal clothes. You still had some foundation for reality. You noticed the bunny was actually in a police uniform. Feeling about as confident as you could reasonably be that she was actually a police officer you walked over to her. You could see both her nose twitching slightly and her ears turning just a bit in your direction as you approached.

“Excuse me, ma'am, could you help me out? I got in a car accident recently and seem to be having some hallucinations. Can you help me get to a hospital?” The look on her facing wasn't very reassuring. Was there some injury that you _had_ missed after all? Then she spoke.

“Oh, uhh, yes! Yes, of course! Right away, sir!” She then spoke into her radio and called for an ambulance. You could definitely afford an ambulance, but since you had no life-threatening injuries it was really just a waste of money.

“Wait, I can just get a cab or something to the hospital, I don't want to spend unnecessary money on an ambulance. I was just hoping you could tell me where one is.” This seemed to confuse her enough that she stopped mid-conversation with dispatch.

“Wha- Wait, what? What do you mean 'spend unnecessary money'? It's not like you have to buy the thing afterwards!” And now you were confused, maybe even more than she was. But before you could say anything she shot more questions your way.

“You said you were having hallucinations before. What sort of hallucinations?” You weren't a furry by any means but you certainly didn't want some armchair psychologist to decide that something completely out of your control somehow revealed something deep within your psyche.

“It's nothing, really. Just silly stuff that you'd only get from a hallucination.” At this point she seemed to be getting quite frustrated with you, in spite of the circumstances.

“Alright, mister, are you just gonna waste my time? I'll have you know that wasting police resources is a crime, and I certainly have other things I need to be doing.” And now she was making you annoyed.

“Don't try to pull one over on me just cause you're, for some reason, annoyed with a man concerned for his own health. I know both United States and South Carolina law just well enough to know that just talking with you isn't any sort of punishable offense.” This really seemed to set her off. With hands on her hips and foot thumping fast as a machine gun she shot back at you.

“Oh, so now you're just making stuff up, huh?” Assuming you were actually saying what you thought you were saying there was nothing that could even seem made up so far.

“What do you mean 'making stuff up'? What have I made up?” She wasted no time letting you know just how in the wrong she thought you were.

“Oh, I don't know, maybe 'United States', and 'North Carolina'. As if that's supposed to mean anything. Did you think I would think those were legal codes? Maybe place names? Well too bad, I know neither of those exist.” What she just said made your blood run cold. There was no reason for an officer to do something like this. Maybe she wasn't an officer. Maybe you were wrong about even still having a foundation for reality. Was everything some sort of super hallucination? You couldn't help but pause for quite some time, your distress making itself steadily more apparent on your face. Was- was there really some possibility that you had somehow been transported to some other world by some sort of quantum or magic fuckery?

“Hey, what _are_ you?” Luckily, in spite of her still visible annoyance, she didn't give any sort of snarky addition to her response, though it was quite pointed.

“A bunny.” There was no way she should've known that.

“There were two guys who got some ice from that icebox and a guy taking something to the dumpster a few minutes ago, what where they?” She responded as confidently as her last response.

“The two at the icebox were ferrets and the one at the dumpster was a sheep.” Unfortunately, the possibility of some dimensional bullshit was seeming more and more likely.

“What am I?” Unlike everything til this point, this one seemed to stump her.

“Uhh, you're... I... S-sorry. I don't know what you are.” She didn't just seem defeated, but also somewhat embarrassed for some reason.

“Where are we?”

“Just outside of Zootopia. Why?” You hadn't heard of such a place, though if it's demographics were anything like this gas station's then it's name certainly seemed to be a bit on the nose. There wasn't really any point in trying to keep up face as a sane man now. You may as well tell her what you're thinking and just hope that it'll help you sort this out.

“Hey, officer, I think I might be from a different dimension.” Apparently she had just accepted that you'd gone insane, as she just gave you a straight response.

“What do you mean? Why do you say that?”

“Well, I've never seen any ani-” With a sudden pleased look of realization on her face and ears jolted skywards she interrupted you.

“Wait, what did you say?”

“That I've never seen-”

“No, before that.” She was full-on detective mode now, albeit neglecting to take actual notes.

“That I was from a different dimension?” You weren't quite sure were she was going with this or how it was important but she was in control of the conversation now.

“Before that.”  
“I asked you where we were.”

“After that. Tell me exactly what you said when you told me you thought you were from another dimension.” She looked like she was about to find her smoking gun.

“Uhh... Hey officer, I think I'm from a different dimension?”

“Yes, that! Ahem, sorry. Just wanted to make sure I heard you right. Maybe you aren't so bad after all.” Apparently something about that put some pep in her step. Despite the fact that that's not _exactly_ what you said. Before you could inquire as to why that exchange mattered your conversation was cut short by the arrival of some other officers. The first to step out, a rhino man, made his thoughts of your presence very clear.

“WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING!?” He shouted, in a fittingly deep voice. For some reason the rabbit seemed offended by this.

“McHorn, that's no way to act!” But he wasn't having any of it.

“Step away from it, you have no clue what sort of diseases it might have!” Then it dawned on you- you very well may be the personified black plague without even knowing. What was most important right now was finding out whether or not you actually did pose a biological threat to them. For now you'd just have to go on as if you had been transported to a world full of animal people, regardless of whether that was the truth.

“He's right, I need to be quarantined immediately to see if it's even safe for me to be here. In fact, so do you after how much we've interacted.”

“IT CAN TALK!?”

“Yes, I can talk.”/”Yes, he can talk!” You and the bunny said, in unison.

“Wait, that's not important right now. You need to contact someone and get some scientist or doctor or something out here and make sure I'm not some walking, talking bio-weapon.” He brought his radio up to his face far more than he brought his face down to his radio.

“Chief, we've got a very strange situation out here. We need someone to set up a quarantine.” You couldn't make out what the other person said. “No, we don't need EMS.” “I don't know, this isn't something we've been trained to handle.” “Aren't you friends with the mayor? Shouldn't he know someone who could handle this?” “Alright, we'll try to keep the situation stable.” He then spoke to you. “Alright, what we're gonna do is we're gonna get everyone out of this gas station and we're gonna wait for someone to show up who knows what to do.” Seemed like a good enough plan to you.

“Sure thing, officer.” Luckily, the situation cooled down enough to have some productive conversation that would help you learn about this world. You also had some time to make some realizations you were too overwhelmed to actually acknowledge before. They weren't all that accurate to their counterparts in your world size wise. The rhino was maybe six foot six at most. The rabbit, ears not included, came up to right around your nipples, probably a bit over four and a half. There was still enough size difference that you could probably manhandle her pretty easily, though the rhino could still do the same to you. The rhino had his hand on his gun most of the conversation before, maybe he underestimated his own strength. Actually, after closer inspection you saw that was his tazer. As a matter of fact, it seemed like they didn't have guns at all. They didn't have any rifles on their backs either. It seemed silly at best to not give their officers sidearms and make them go back to their cruisers if they ever needed an actual gun. As you continued looking around you noticed something off in the distance. You could just about make out the skyline of a city past all of the obscuring trees and the raised highway. It seemed far less even than what you were familiar with. It had a few very tall buildings in what was probably the center and it quickly tapered out to buildings short enough to not be visible from here. Then the rabbit interrupted your thoughts.

“Hey, we haven't actually had introductions yet. I'm Judy Hopps, Zootopia Police Department, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She was standing right in front of you, arm outstretched, waiting for you to shake her hand.

“I really don't think you should be standing anywhere near me until we've managed to make sure that I'm actually safe. And that's still not guaranteed.”

“It's fine, if I was going to catch anything from you I've already caught it.” You let out a very long sigh.

“That's incredibly stupid, but I guess there's no point in trying to stop you. Jean D'Heare, nice to meetcha. Just call me John.” Upon shaking her hand you learned that she's got quite a strong grip, and considering that she doesn't seem passive aggressive at all it seems that's just her normal strength.

=====

For the apparent urgency of the situation it took quite some time for whoever was sent here to actually arrive. A few of the street lights had come on when several large, white vans arrived. A dozen or so hazmat suit-clad animals climbed out and began erecting all manner of equipment and tarp walls. One of them approached you directly. She looked to be a honey badger of some sort. Maybe just a hair over five foot.

“I'm Dr. Madge, we're going to be taking some blood, fur, saliva, claw, and mucus samples as well as decontaminating you with several cleaning agents and then transferring you to a more secure quarantine area for the next week where we'll conduct a few thorough examinations of your anatomy while we wait for the lengthier lab tests to finish.” She spoke both courteously and got straight to business. Wait, only one week for all of the results? They must have some pretty advanced stuff. By the time you really started processing the rest of what she'd said the others had already set up a chair and brought out the stuff to draw some blood. After a surprisingly small amount of examination they stuck your arm and got to work. They also began clipping the nails on the hand of your free arm, buzzing some hair from the back of your neck, swabbing your mouth, and sticking something uncomfortably far up your nose at the same time. Despite being able to keep your composure almost all the time, losing blood always made your palms get a bit clammy. Luckily, by the time it really started to affect you they were already done drawing blood. Soon enough they were done with collection of the other samples and got ready to start scrubbing you down. “Alright, we need you to strip so that we can decontaminate both you and your clothes. We'll give you a hospital gown to wear for the time being after we're done with that.” You started undressing and hoped none of them would let their curiosity get the better of them. While not self conscious you were still moderately thankful that they had no other humans to compare you against. They wet their washcloths and got to working on every part of your body like an overzealous TSA agent. By the end of it you felt much more like a prisoner than any sort of alien specimen. Luckily Madge was quick to give you that gown like she'd promised. She then directed you into the back of one of the vans with her. One of the vans and its crew stayed behind to spray the area with more decontaminates as you and the others sped off. The trip to their lab was fairly uneventful, but it did give you some time to really appreciate one thing in particular: you were incredibly lucky that they didn't just tranq you, drag you off to their animal equivalent of Area 51, and test you like some sort of lab rat til you stopped functioning. Even though they seemed humane enough you couldn't help but wonder what life would be like even if you didn't have any diseases or anything like that.

“Excuse me, Dr. Madge, was it?” Despite being deep in analysis of some papers she responded so quick that it was like she was already in a conversation with you.

“Yes, what is it?”

“What's going to happen if I end up not posing any sort of threat?”

“If you don't pose a threat?” She paused for a moment, probably a bit confused as to why you didn't ask the opposite first. “I'm not sure. You'll probably have to consult with someone else, maybe a lawyer.”

You reached the lab just a little while later, with no more conversation during the ride. One at a time, everyone made their way through a decontamination airlock near the back entrance of the building. With far more speed than you'd seen at any hospital before in your life they got you through an MRI Scan, a PET Scan, a CT Scan, and both a body and dental X-Ray scan. Dr. Madge then moved you into a fairly typical hospital room, however, it also had a large glass wall to the hallway, a personal bathroom, and its own airlock entrance. There was a raised bed near the center with the standard plastic wrapping on it, some things next to it for hanging smaller medical equipment on, and a small one person table with a little chair next to the wall. After getting you acquainted with it she told you she'd be back within an hour or two. You took the opportunity to take a much needed nap.

You awoke to a knock on the glass wall, clearly having done much more than just nap as was apparent by the amount of people shuffling about. Though you weren't expecting the bunny cop to be the one that would wake you up. Wait, what was her name? As you tried to recall you noticed her nametag: 'Hopps'. While it did allow you to remember that her name was Judy you also couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of a bunny being named hops. Wondering how you failed to notice that yesterday you gave her a slight wave as you got out of bed. You couldn't help but be confused as to why she bothered coming to check on you.

“Hey, officer Hopps, what you doing here?” With some level of understanding for your groggy-headed state she replied.

“I figured I'd come check to make sure you were doing alright since I'm gonna be here anyways.” Of course she'd be here, it would've completely defeated the point of having you here otherwise.

“Why didn't they put you into a hospital gown?”

“They did, but I made sure they cleaned my uniform real quick. So, you holding up okay?” You still weren't sure why she decided to some see you. Shouldn't she be talking with all her cop buddies about the crazy shit she ran into while on patrol yesterday?

“Yeah, I'm fine. I am a bit peckish though.” Now that you thought about it what were you going to be eating? Would you have to become vegan? You'd already seen a badger so there were clearly still predators in this world. Had they evolved to stop eating meat? Is there meat synthesis? Are the birds and marine life of this world also anthropomorphized? Is there a black market of meat harvested from the sapient life here? No. That's too much to have to consider all at once. For now you're just going to focus on what pertains to you and your future in this world.

“Oh, don't worry, I can get you something. You'll probably have to have lunch for breakfast though, hope you're fine with that.” Yeesh, did you really sleep for that long or did you just go to sleep that late?

“It's alright, you don't need to do that for me.” A grin grew across her face, like she was waiting for you to say that.

“Oh? Well you aren't allowed to leave that room yet, so you can't get it yourself, and I doubt you'd want to bother one of these busy doctors by making them by your errand boy.” Whether or not she was aware that what she said made it sound like she was fine being your errand girl you didn't know, but you were in no position to argue.

“Fine. Since I'm not familiar with the food around here could you just choose something you think I might like?” That seemed to satisfy her.

“Sure thing, John. I'll be right back in just a couple minutes.” She then hopped down the hallway, quickly leaving your sight. You grabbed the table and chair and moved them adjacent to the glass wall. May as well have something interesting to look at while you eat. You also took this downtime to use the bathroom and brush your teeth. Even though you showered in the evening there wasn't a shower to use right now even if you wanted to. You could probably work something out before tonight though. You spotted Judy coming back down the hall toward your room. She was at quite a steady walk this time, presumably to not spill your food. She looked up to you and gave you a nod as she made her way to the door. She opened it with her foot, carefully laid the tray down, and closed the door. You then did the same from your side and brought it to the table. Sitting down, you finally got a closer look at what she had gotten for you; a plastic cup of milk not dissimilar to the ones you had in school, a jello cup, more than a few baby carrots, steamed, thankfully, some fish filet, and best of all, a hashbrown. Wait, fish? Well, there's one less thing you have to worry about going forward.

“Thanks, I didn't think this place would have such nice food.” She seems slightly puzzled by this.

“Of course it's nice food, they aren't serving prisoners.” Oh yeah, of course if they still have cops they also still have prisons.

“You have many prisoners?” She thought for a second.

“No, not really. Sort of surprising for how big the city is, I know, but it is surprisingly peaceful, even when it isn't.” So far it seems like it's probably a pretty nice place to live. Before you can comment she speaks up again. “Unrelated, but I never found out what you were yesterday, so, you mind telling me?” Thinking back on it you haven't told anyone about humans or anything of the sort.

“I'm a human, though homo sapiens is the scientific classification.”

“Sorry, never heard of humans or homo sapiens.” She said, quite bluntly. You can't help but smirk and raise your eyebrows at her.

“You don't say. Remember what I said yesterday? I was serious about that.” She took a few seconds to sift through her memories.

“Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about.” Seriously? She remembered your name but not that you thought you were from a different world?

“Remember right after I asked you were I was?” Then her ears stood tall and proud and her face lit up.

“Oh, of course! You're talking about the first time you called me 'officer' right?” And just as quick as they perked up her ears dropped like she was on Jupiter. “I mean, uhh...” Then she realized how to 'save' her fumble. “When you told me you were from another dimension! Yes, that! Of course I remember!” Man, what is it with this girl?

“Well, back on my world, the animals there don't walk, talk, or stand on two legs, and they certainly don't have any sort of society or even tools.” And now she looked like she'd just found out Santa wasn't real.

“What do you mean? Are humans really the only ones that are like us back in your world?”

“Yep, there still are bunnies, badgers, ferrets, raccoons, sheep, deer, lions, bears, and probably every animal you can think, maybe more, but they look a lot different than how you guys look, and they can't think the same way we can. You know how the fish in the water just go about their lives acting on instinct without every thinking about something they want to do? That's how all animals are where I'm from.” It wasn't hard to tell that she felt completely out of her depth now.

“Surely they aren't all like that? There's gotta be at least a few others, right?”

“Nope. To put it into perspective, it's considered a momentous breakthrough whenever an animal learns that it can use a rock to gain the upper hand in a fight.” Now she was really having an existential crisis. While it was a bit funny seeing her so surprised at finding out wild animals exist, you much preferred her upbeat and energetic normal.

=====

“Hey, you wanna know what the hardest thing for me has been so far?”

“What?” Hopefully she'd get a kick out of this.

“Resisting the urge to pet every single one of you.” She cocked her head to the side and shot you a look like you were trying to play peekaboo with her.

“Huh? You can't be serious.”

“Dead serious. Most animals can't exactly be pet without having them try to claw and bite you to hell and back or worse depending on how big they are. Even the ones that can be pet don't have fur anywhere near as nice and neatly groomed as your guys' fur is.” Her initial weariness gave way to intrigue; her ears were finally upright and forward again. “I don't really know why, but one thing humans really love is being able to pet something that we find cute, which just so happens to be just about every animal.” And now intrigue gave way to mischief. She was cooking something up. nothing good, surely.

“And what about me? You wanna pet me too?” Without missing a beat you flatly answered.

“Yep. Little ol' bunny rabbits are some of the cutest animals out there, you included.” You'd activated her trap card.

“Ooh, sorry, but a non bunny calling a bunny cute is sort of...” No way. You couldn't help but crack a wide grin.

“Really? You're playing the 'that's our word' card for cute? That's a riot!” While clearly displeased by your nonchalant response, she was giving you some slack since she set you up.

“Well just watch yourself in the future, cause not all bunnies are as nice as I am.” You were still trying to contain your smile.

“Don't worry, I won't forget.” Unfortunately, you had seriously let yourself get distracted by the conversation. As you went to finish up the rest of your brunch you realized what grave an error you had made only after it was too late: your hashbrown had gone cold.

An hour or so had passed since your conversation with Judy. Dr. Madge approached your room with a small wave. You were expecting her to stop in front of your room to talk with you since she wasn't wearing a hazmat suit, but she made her way straight through the airlock like it was just another Tuesday. Her nose twitched slightly as she opened the inner door.

“Well, Mr. D'Heare, we haven't found anything that indicates you carry anything dangerous with you, so you will now be allowed to move around within the facility as you wish, with a few exceptions, of course, and you will also have your clothes returned shortly.” She stopped herself to give you chance to speak.

“Hold on, didn't you say that it was gonna take a week for the tests to finish?”

“What I meant is that we are going to be testing you to see how your body reacts to anything we may have given you as well as wait for any potential symptoms to show, which they will in under a week. That is, if they even have an effect on you.” She shuffled through her clipboard while awaiting your response.

“I'm amazed that you guys were able to figure that out so quickly. Oh, also, when will I be able to shower?”

“As soon as you're ready I can lead you to a bathroom where you can shower. I'm sorry that we weren't able to get you a room with a shower but it was on such short notice we didn't really have a choice considering the potential threats.”

“Don't worry about it, it was still way better than I was expecting. And I'd like to shower as soon as I can.” She motioned for you to follow her, led you out of your room, and continued the conversation.

“After you shower I was hoping to do some physical examinations of you if that's not too much to ask.” She was sifting through papers even while walking through the relatively crowded hallways.

“Of course, I'd be obliged.” She then scribbled something down on an Excel-like sheet of paper.

“If you don't show symptoms of anything by the end of the week would you be willing to stay another day and undergo some more thorough physical tests? Mostly simple things like testing your strength and stamina through exercise.” While you didn't have any problem with it it still seemed like jumping the gun a bit.

“I'd rather wait til we're done with this initial stuff before making any additional commitments.”

“Perfectly understandable. I don't want you to feel pressured.” Just moments later you arrived at the bathroom. “Alright, feel free to take your time. I'll have them set your clothes on a chair right outside the door for as soon as you're finished.” This time she maintained eye contact with you, allowing you to notice that her nose was still twitching every now and again.

“Thank you very much, I'll try to not waste too much water.” Inside was a somewhat small bar of soap along with copious shampoo bottles. Everything else actually seemed quite normal, the toilet and sink were much the same as in your room and the shower itself was one of the standing ones surrounded by opaque glass. Inside it had a head attached to a hose and two knobs against the wall around waist height, each clearly colored. Your shower went perfectly fine, but you once again found yourself feeling grateful just for having something exceedingly basic. Finishing your shower, you dried yourself off from head to toe, making quite the rat's nest of your hair. Now there's something to not accidentally say in future. Luckily, they had more than enough hair grooming implements to sort that out. After combing your hair you put on your gown and opened the door, and just as she said, your clothes were sitting on a little chair waiting for you. You got dressed in your more normal attire in the bathroom and headed back to your room. You ran into Dr. Madge on the way back.

“Oh, you're done already. Do you mind starting the examinations right now?”

“Not at all. It's not like I've got anything else to do.”

“Great, give me a moment to get my equipment and I'll meet you back at your room.”  
“Sure thing.” She then hurried off past you down the hall. Just as you made it in front of your room you saw her rounding the corner at the opposite end of the hallway pushing a cart with all manner of things on it. You decided to wait and hold the door open for her.

“Much appreciated.” She said, trying to squeeze herself in alongside you and the cart.

“No problem.” Once she closed the first door you opened the second and the two of you made your way in. After pushing the cart alongside your bed she went over to the glass wall, next to your bathroom, and pulled a curtain out to block the view from the hallway.

“Alright, this isn't necessary for your well being, so if there's anything you feel uncomfortable with then we can skip it.” She handed you a little cup. “First, could you go produce a urine sample?”

“Sure.” Hopefully she wouldn't try to collect too many things from you. It was simple as expected, though it did make you realize you were somewhat dehydrated. You handed her the cup and she set it down on a tray next to another cup just like it. She then picked up a measuring tape.

“Could you strip, please?” You set your clothes on the bed and waited for what she would do next. She then set down the measuring tape and picked up a camera. She photographed you twice from the front, each side, the back, and from the intermediate angles, once standing at rest and once with your feet spread about a foot apart and your arms stretched straight out to the sides. Then she got to work with the measuring tape, around your waist, hips, chest, neck, shoulders, biceps, forearms, thighs, and calves, as well as measuring the lengths of each of your fingers, toes, arms, and legs. She went through almost every nook and cranny of you with who knows how many different tools, looking at your teeth, your throat, inside your ears, up your nostrils, all over your scalp, the palms of your hands, the soles of your feet, and your armpits, she spent extra time there for some reason. She then took some time to go through her clipboard, jot some more things down, and sort her papers. After a short while she handed you the other cup and then reached for something else on the cart you hadn't noticed.

“I thought you may want to leave this part for last, though feel free to decline if it's a bit too much for you. Could you produce a semen sample as well?” That did catch you off guard, though maybe it shouldn't have. You couldn't think of any particular reason as to why they'd need that. Surely they weren't already going to try to find out whether you'd be able to reproduce with them, were they? Before you could think on it any more, she handed you a magazine. It was readily apparent by the cover that this was whatever their equivalent of a Playboy was. Wait, a magazine, really? Even though you couldn't help but blush slightly you didn't want to disappoint now. “I know it's probably not what you're used to but hopefully it works.” Her professionalism was also clearly being tested.

“I'll see what I can do.” You headed back into the bathroom and flipped through the magazine, hoping to find at least something that would do it for you. Even though you loathed to admit it, you were actually getting pretty horny from a bunch of naked animals. But what both embarrassed and aroused you the most was the bunny section. Almost every single one seemed to have a body like Venus, practically forcing you to imagine all the things you could do to them with how small and light they were. You were thinking about just how many pieces of furniture you could bend them over and fuck them on and how many different positions you could do for each and every one. Even though you tried to stop yourself, you couldn't help but also think about doing those same things to Judy. Not just that, but the things she could do to you. How she could handcuff and fuck you in the back of her cruiser. How her being a cop meant that her legs would be even stronger than the crazy bunny strength she already had and how she could absolutely jackhammer herself onto you. Just as you were about to blow what would probably be on of the fattest loads of your life you remembered that you actually had a reason for doing this. Even with your legs stiffened up you just barely managed to get it all in the cup, moaning the whole way through. You slapped the lid on, very thoroughly washed your hands, and headed back out, trying to remain as composed as possible. Dr. Madge tried to ease the tension, despite both her nose and ears twitching quite a bit.

“Sorry, the magazine probably only made it harder for you.” It took every bit of your maturity as someone who was no longer a middle schooler to not immediately respond with 'Oh yeah it did.' Her eyes widened slightly as she looked to the cup when you set it down on the tray.

“I hope that's enough for whatever you need it for.”

“Oh, most certainly! That's more than enough.” Something about the way she said that elicited an even deeper blush from you. “And another thing, I think it would be in your best interest to stay in for the rest of the day and probably leave the curtain closed.” Well, you certainly weren't going to be doing anything special later, but you couldn't see why she'd go out of her way to advise you to not go anywhere.

“What makes you say that?” Doing her best to not seem like she was being forced to teach you how to breathe she responded.

“Well... your smell, of course.” Your smell? Your smell! Of course! How could you forget that human noses are far less sensitive than animals'?

“Uhh... how bad is it?” She was quick to respond.

“Not bad, per se, but it is very, very strong.” Withholding information from her wouldn't do you any good.

“Oh, I should probably also mention- humans have very weak noses compared to you guys. I can't smell any of it right now, as a matter of fact.” Her eyebrows shot up and she quickly went and wrote something down.

“Well, do be careful in the future regarding that. I should get going, now.” She pushed the cart into the airlock and shut the door, but just before she opened the outer door she poked back in and said. “Additionally, you should drink more water. Our tap water is clean, by the way.” And then she left. Not really being able to watch the goings on in the hallway or go out anywhere you decided to call it a night somewhat early today, though checking the clock revealed that you were far closer to when you'd sleep normally than you thought.


End file.
